


We're not so different, you and I

by everybodyknowsme



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Character Death, Character Development, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodyknowsme/pseuds/everybodyknowsme
Summary: I am aware, that I am not the target-audience, but procastination means I saw the season one regardless.I also know, that I shouldn't hold a corporate "kids-show" to high standards in terms of messages and so on, but...In the end the message is a vague "family or something and love and don't do violence"Which could be better  like a superhero suit without knee protection.And than in the end they 1. missed a prime opportunity to make the heroine more righteous, show her character development and maybe even give a clear message.and 2. made a joke out of a child ambigously murdering/manslaughtering/killing by accident-ing a person.
Kudos: 5





	We're not so different, you and I

Courtney got turned to face Icicle. In the corner of her eye she could see Pat getting back up after she had dive-bombed pretty much into him. Icicle recovered quicker than she liked, but thankfully focused on her instead of going for her mother again. She narrowly avoided two, well icicles, and returned fire than she swung the staff at him as he tried to close in.  
And suddenly the two of them were fifty feet off the ground. Once again she was glad to be a gymnast and was already atop her trusted staff before Jordan so much as looked up. When he did she was kneeling down and offering a hand. He stared in shock.  
“You've lost. I'd like to take this opportunity to do something, you should've done a long time ago: talk about your feelings and what you wanted to do.”  
He ignored her hand to pull himself up and sat down on the edged side of the staff. “There's nothing left to talk about. You've seen to that.”  
“I destroyed your machine. Yolanda killed Brainwave. We took out Sportsmaster and Tigress and can likely hand them over into police custody. Cindy murdered her father; Ms.Bowin is unaccounted for; Solomon Grundy is gone and likely no longer under your control; the Gambler likely destroyed any and all record of this whole thing to cover his escape.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“To gloat. And to give context, to what I'm about to tell you: Your plan would not have worked. Not for any science reason or anything. Because none of your were behind it.”  
“How dare you question ...” Before he could go on the staff shook a little. He got the message.  
“Don't backtalk me on a high-bar. Brainwave didn't want to improve the world, he wanted to purge it. If you believe Dr. Ito wanted to heal the world you're delusional and it's pretty obvious that Sportsmaster and Tigress simply didn't want to be your enemy, when you let them go out and murder people.  
The others fell to infighting, which leaves you.”  
“So you're saying, they sabotaged me?”  
“Let me tell you a story: Up until recently, I believed, that you killed my father. That's why I put on the costume. The staff was just coincidence. I fought the ISA not for what you were up to, but for what you did. Then I met my dad and thought it was all for nothing. But then I remembered Joey and Henry. No matter whether you killed my father or not. I could not stand by, while somebody who would do that was doing what they wanted.”  
“So that's what you want to tell me? Killing is wrong?”  
“How the hell did you raise Cameron? He's a way better listener! When Beth read us your manifest I was so confused. How could someone, even if they were willing to murder a quarter of the population to do it, have such a noble goal, but at the same time be such a coldblooded murderer? Hell even working with the Gambler, the epitome of greed and selfishness, doesn't fit with the goal.  
Then you took my mom and it clicked: this is personal to you.”  
“So what? I have a son! Of course I have a vested interest in the state of the world!”  
“That's like me telling myself, that I went after the ISA because of your nefarious machinations, when I still believed Starman was my father. Beth told me your wife died to cancer caused by toxic waste. I believe this is revenge.”  
“Oh I got my revenge! I killed every last one of them.”  
“Let me ask you this: How many, in percent, would you have been willing to kill, to create a world where the environment is safe from human intervention?”  
“...”  
“I believe it's 100%.” Courtney could see, that she was spot on. The logical part of his mind recognized this answer to be wrong and wanted to protest, but something else agreed wholeheartedly.  
“So tell me. What do you think is going on in my head?”  
“You're right for the wrong reason. You start out by thinking your wife was murdered. And because you want revenge on everyone and everything to blame, be it man, company or society it all has to die. If your wife had died in a war, your idea of world peace would be compatible with atom bombs being launched, because the generals wouldn't survive.”  
“Fine. Maybe you are right. That changes nothing. You just admitted, that even if for the wrong reason, I was right!”  
“Did you ever wonder, why nobody ever gets any support for a revolution?”  
“Because they are scared to fail. I would have changed that!”  
“Because nobody sane wants innocent people to die. I say, nobody has the right to kill a single innocent person for their ideals, no matter how noble. Now you can try to argue that 25 million would be an acceptable loss, after all it would save billions in the long run. But do you believe there is a way, with less loss of life?”  
“No.”  
“Agree to disagree than.”  
“Now I have a question for you: You have taken all hope from me. You didn't just stop my great plan, you also told me, that I will not be able to try again and even if I could, I would fail again, because I go about it wrong.  
All you offer in return is naivete and optimism.  
Tell me: why should I not go for revenge, take you down with me?”  
He had laid his hand on the staff and the temperature started dropping.  
“Look down: We're close enough to the church for Yolanda to catch me, if I fall. You'd fall to your death alone.”  
“Than don't you dare saving me!”  
And Jordan jumped. He was heading to the ground head first shooting icicles to keep Courtney and Yolanda away.  
A split second before he hit the ground the sound of a car trying to brake on ice was heard and before they could tell whether the fall had killed the villain a pick-up rolled, or rather slid over him. The green paste on the ice left no doubt, that he wouldn't stand up again.  
Mike practically fell out of the car and immediately threw up.  
“I saw him falling, and I tried to stop or to go out of the way...”  
Courtney hugged him: “Hey, it's okay. He jumped of, when he was over fifty feet in the air. He wanted to kill himself and was dead as soon as he hit the ground. You only hit the corpse...”

Regardless of that they were all glad, that Pat made them go to therapy. Especially Yolanda. She had put on a brave face, but killing a man with her bare hands had left a mark on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I do, instead of finishing existing works.  
> Unless otherwise requested, I'll do my best to update Cadi Astri next, ideally this year.


End file.
